


Gemini Sandwich

by cosofsin



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aiolos is our savior, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kanon is a little shit, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Saga is bad with feelings, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Yet he doesn't stop me from writing this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosofsin/pseuds/cosofsin
Summary: Even when Athena herself has forgiven him, Saga has a difficult time to forgive himself. Enter Aiolos and Kanon who decided to take matters into their own hand.





	Gemini Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seulbci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulbci/gifts).



> Special thank you to my lovely beta-reader, bidachii! Love you lots beb!
> 
> Also, happy birthday to my fandom comrade, seulbci! Enjoy this gift, bub!

The night is quiet at the Athena Sanctuary. Not a single sound is heard. Not even the rustling of leaves. With its inhabitants asleep or in the middle of a meditation (in Shaka’s case), the Sanctuary is no different than other ancient ruins. No sign of life can be found, except when you know where to look.

 

If you happen to stand near the third house, you can hear a faint rustling and rattling from inside. But not enough to raise any suspicion against its master—Saga of Gemini. You can easily dismiss it as rodents getting their little paws on anything they can find or even Saga being his usual insomniac self. Normal things, that can be considered normal in Sanctuary. When in reality, it is anything but.

 

Inside the Gemini house, there are no rodents munching on Saga’s mountains of paperwork and no insomniac man stressing over how his body was used by an evil entity. Instead, two men have allowed themselves entrance. One is the Master of Sagittarius House and the other is none other than the Gemini’s younger brother himself.  Aiolos and Kanon. Both men have made themselves at home in Saga’s bed chamber. Complete with a glass of red wine and slow talks about nothing and anything at the same time. And then, on the lavish bed in the middle of the room, tied up and lost in pleasure, is the Gemini Saint himself.

 

Wearing nothing but a pair of padded leather cuffs on his wrists that tie him to the bedposts, Saga is completely helpless. He has lost track of time on how long Aiolos and Kanon have been torturing him with the evil plug embedded deeply in his backside. The tiny device is controlled by the small remote in Aiolos’ hand. And once in a while, the Sagittarius changes the setting. Sometimes it’s reduced to faint yet frustrating vibrations. Other times, it’s vibrating so strongly that even Kanon can hear the faint sound coming from it. It’s maddening, yet Saga loves every second of it. And his lovers know that.

 

Ever since Athena had resurrected all of her saints to show her gratitude for their service, Saga had been struggling to forgive himself. Afterall, killing a weary old man and basically leading a coup against a war goddess are not something to laugh at. His days were dark, full of remorse, and he had no courage to face his comrades. The great Saga of Gemini had been reduced into a shadow of his former self.

 

Not even Aiolos’ presence can lift his mood. His closest comrade whom he betrayed, resulting in the loss of the brunette’s life. Who, even after all of that, still had the heart to forgive Shura who had dealt the killing blow in that fateful night. But Saga, being the soft-hearted being that he is, can’t even bring himself to face Aiolos. Let alone talk to his former lover. Not when he can still see Aiolos’ betrayed expression from that wretched night, when Saga finally lost his long battle with the evil inside himself. Planted cruelly by the God of Bloodshed, Ares.

 

So Kanon, the more ruthless of the twins, decided to take matters into his own hand. Afterall, one does not simply walk out from Cape _Sounion_ without learning a trick or two. Needless to say, Saga never saw it coming. Hence why he’s now writhing in bed, lost in pleasure and unable to free himself because the damn leather cuffs are equipped with cosmo dampener. A nifty device invented by the scientist in Graad Foundation. How Kanon could even get a hold of that device is beyond Saga. But even more baffling is how the anal plug—which is currently vibrating merrily inside his ass—came to be in Aiolos’ possession. And the brunette seems to know how to control the device, driving Saga mad with the seemingly random vibrations against his prostate.

 

“So... Aiolos... How do you like it so far?” Kanon begins conversationally as if they’re talking about Greece’s weather without having a naked man whimpering on the bed.

 

Aiolos chuckles. They’ve been conversing like this for almost an hour. Talking back and forth about trivial subjects. Basically doing everything in their power to ignore Saga’s distracting moans and their own erection. He can’t imagine how Saga feels right now; sixty minutes without release because Aiolos makes sure to never set the plug on too high. Afterall, tonight is not only about pleasure. They have some serious stuff to talk about after this. But first, Aiolos needs to punish his lover for avoiding him.

 

Saga’s recent behavior does not only worry Aiolos, but it also saddens him. Imagine getting resurrected and reunited with your lover after being separated by death, only to have your lover avoid you like a plague. Aiolos never got the chance to talk it out with Saga. How can he, when Saga seems to be adverse with the idea of being in a room with Aiolos? So tonight, Aiolos is determined to get the answer. But knowing his gentle lover as well as he does, Aiolos is pretty sure the problem lies with Saga himself.

 

“I like it very much, thank you, Kanon,” answers Aiolos lightly. At the same time, he sneakily ups the plug’s setting to its highest. Making Saga groan weakly.

 

“I hope the sounds do not distract you, Sagittarius,” Kanon smirks. “We can always muffle it. I have several things you might like.”

 

Hearing this, Saga shakes his head frantically.

 

“N-no... Kanon!”

 

Aiolos laughs. “That won’t be necessary, Kanon. But I do think it’s time for us to cut your dear brother and my foolish lover some slack, don’t you think so?”

 

The Greek man stands up and walks determinedly to the bed. Approaching his sobbing lover with the grace of a predator ready to pounce his helpless prey. As he walks, Aiolos takes off his tunic and his arm bindings. Leaving him only in the cotton trousers he favors so much.

 

“Be gentle with him, Aiolos...” Mocks Kanon with a smirk.

 

“Oh, I do plan to be gentle with him, Kanon,” Aiolos answers with the same smirk. “Only not the kind of “gentle” he likes...” Aiolos adds as he carefully caresses Saga’s heaving chest.

 

“How do you like your punishment, love?” Aiolos purrs into Saga’s ear.

 

Saga grits his teeth. “W-why... why are you doing this, Aiolos...?”

 

Aiolos turns off the plug. “Do you really have to ask this, my lovely Gemini? Do you not realize how much it hurts me to have you avoid me like a plague?” Asks Aiolos, incredulous.

 

Green meets teary blue. And to no one’s surprise, the blue lost the staring battle it faces. The Gemini shakes with desperation and exhaustion as he musters the power to answer that dreaded question. He brought this onto himself. He placed himself in this position.

 

“I can’t... Aiolos... I can’t face you. Not when I still remember how I tried... to kill you,” whispers Saga wretchedly before he laughs lowly in a self-deprecating manner. “It’s funny, isn’t it. I tried to avoid you because I didn’t want to hurt you again. But I only made it worse... Come to think of it... I don’t even care what you’re going to do to me... After all I’ve put you through...” he ends it with a resigned sigh. Truly believing Aiolos and Kanon to do their worst to him. Truly believing he is somehow at fault for something he had no control over. Leaving Kanon and Aiolos in a bewildered silence.

 

Kanon, who has sat himself on the other side of the bed during the small exchange, carefully unlocks the cuffs from Saga’s wrists. Freeing the older twin from his bindings. But even then, Saga lets his arms fall limply onto the mattress. Only after this does Aiolos snap from his trance-like state and gently engulfs Saga in a warm embrace. Shocking the miserable man.

 

“Saga, you fool. My beloved fool...” Aiolos says as he pets Saga’s tangled hair. “Do you honestly believe that? Do you honestly believe we blame you for something you had no control over? For the sins Ares forced you to commit?”

 

A slow nod from Saga breaks Aiolos’ heart into pieces and for once in his life, Aiolos is truly at a loss for words. Thankfully, Kanon already anticipated this.

 

“Brother...” he calls softly, alerting Saga of his presence. “Nobody here blames you for what happened. I swear to Athena...” he continues.

 

A drop of tear rolls down gently from those blue eyes that are so like his. Those blue eyes that Kanon knows are holding so much pain from years of Ares’ possession. Those blue eyes that now are boring into his own with a silent yet simple plea to be forgiven.

 

“Saga... I’ve forgiven you a long time ago. Even with my last breath, I forgave you,” Aiolos breaks the silence hesitantly. “I knew... I knew there was something wrong. I knew my beloved Saint of Gemini would never do those atrocious acts. But... I also knew that Athena’s life was above all else. If there was someone to blame, it’s me. Forgive me? For not helping you, for not saving you from yourself, my darling Saga...”

 

With that, Aiolos hugs Saga tightly. Pouring all the love and understanding to ease the misery. Athena resurrected all of her warriors so they could lead a normal and happy life. Free of war and pain. Something that Aiolos intends to keep, starting with erasing all the pain and sadness inside his lover. One kiss at a time.

 

Saga gasps when suddenly Aiolos kisses him. Soft and tentative but enough to make his heart flutter with delight and relief. _Alas_ , the kiss ends too soon and Saga is left wanting more from the brunette. Although with Kanon present, he decides to go against it and only leans his head on Aiolos’ chest. Hearing that sorely missed heartbeat for the first time in a long while. For a moment, the both of them are enjoying the quiet time. Relishing the rare moment where they can be together without worrying who is going to be killed the next day. That is until Kanon decides to interrupt it.

 

“So... can we continue where we left now?” He asks impatiently.

 

As if on cue, a mighty blush spreads from Saga’s nose bridge to his whole face. Even covering a bit of his exposed chest.

 

“K-Kanon!” He yells, mortified beyond words.

 

“What? Aiolos knows about us, brother! Don’t tell me you choose now of all times to be embarrassed about it? About us?”

 

That silenced Saga. And as though seeking for confirmation, he looks at Aiolos in silence, to which Aiolos nods sagely before answering, “I’ve always wondered how you guys hide it...”

 

The Gemini saint lets out a sound that embarrassingly sounds like a squeak before burying his face in Aiolos’ shoulder. This only serves as a fuel for Kanon’s mirth, as the former Sea Dragon is now laughing loudly at his brother’s predicament. Uncaring of how Aiolos is now frowning at his behavior, looking like a disappointed old man.

 

“Kanon...” he says reprovingly.

 

That shuts Kanon up. But not for long, unfortunately.

 

“We can give Aiolos a front seat show, my brother dearest...” he quips. And even with his face hidden in Aiolos’ shoulder, Saga can clearly hear Kanon’s shit-eating grin.

 

Without waiting for a reply whatsoever from his brother, Kanon yanks Saga from his hiding spot and starts to kiss him senseless. All tongue and teeth. Saga flails for a moment before his competitive streak surfaces and battles Kanon for dominance.

 

Pants and moans are soon heard filling the room and, true to Kanon’s words, both twins are now giving Aiolos the show of his life. Leaving the brunette quiet and yearning for something from the gorgeous twins now making out hotly in front of him.

 

The twins are going at it for a while before Kanon sneakily pushes the plug still deeply in Saga’s entrance. Making the older of the two moan raggedly, earning Kanon a teary-eyed glare. Kanon grins widely before he plays more with the plug. Torturing Saga even further. And between the mouth on his nipple and that devious thing, it’s not long before Saga comes all over himself. Back bowed, muscle taut, face debauched, and mouth opened in a silent scream, the blunette is truly a sight to behold. And Aiolos is grateful for the chance to see it again after so long.

 

Without giving his older twin a chance to breathe, Kanon positions Saga’s now pliant body on his lap. And with bated breath, Aiolos witnesses Kanon pull out the plug and replace it with his hard member. Inch by inch slowly disappears into that tight heat Aiolos knows only belongs to Saga.

 

Even with the remaining lubricant from the plug, it’s still a struggle for Kanon to fit inside. But he doesn’t let that deter him. If anything, Kanon is more determined to fill Saga until his twin is senseless with pleasure. Hence when Saga is finally fully seated on his lap, Kanon slips two of his fingers alongside his member.

 

“K-kanon! S-stop....t-too much!” Saga babbles.

 

“Shush, brother mine. Soon it’ll be only pleasure left and you will thank me,” Kanon says while his fingers continue scissoring Saga’s full hole.

 

“Kanon, don’t hurt him...” Warns Aiolos seriously. Knowing how the former Sea Dragon is often ruthless and more hot-headed than his counterpart, Aiolos is seriously worried for his lover’s well-being.

 

“Come now, my good friend. Does he look distressed to you?” Kanon asks disbelievingly, to which Aiolos slowly shakes his head. Slowly, he crawls over to where Saga and Kanon are before softly kissing Saga. Distracting him from the feeling of Kanon’s fingers filling him beyond his limit.

 

With keen eyes, Kanon watches Aiolos kiss Saga for a moment before he says,

“It’s fine now. You can slip inside beside me, Aiolos.”

 

Aiolos slowly releases Saga’s lips before staring deeply into that wary blue eyes. Aiolos smiles reassuringly before he positions himself and pushes inside Saga’s willing body.

 

Saga is positively overwhelmed. Aiolos is filling him and stretching him past his limit. His mouth opens in a silent scream and his body is rigid with pain. Everything is blurry for him until a soft voice, so gentle and reassuring, is whispering in his ear.

 

“Saga, love... relax. Deep breaths...”

 

Aiolos...

 

Following that voice, Saga takes a deep breath and lets his body relax. The pain eases gradually to a more manageable level.

 

“That’s it, love... almost there...”

 

It takes several more minutes until finally Aiolos bottoms out. Saga has never been fuller in his life and the sensation is oh-so-foreign for him. Unfamiliar but definitely not unpleasant. As though hearing his thoughts, Kanon moves experimentally. Sending pleasure down Saga’s spine.

 

Seeing his lover shudder in pleasure after what Kanon did, Aiolos mimics Kanon and from there, both of them start a rhythm that always leaves Saga being filled by one of them. In and out, in and out—it goes on for several moments before Saga suddenly slams himself down. Making the three of them groan in pleasure. As if on cue, their movements grow more erratic. Chasing the sweet release they so desperately need. Something they all get after Aiolos thrusts violently for one last time. Aiolos’ orgasm triggers Kanon’s. While Saga, feeling his lover’s and twin’s essence flood his inside, comes hard for the second time that night.

 

They collapse onto the mattress. Uncaring of their filthy and sweaty state. Aiolos smiles dopily at Kanon before he kisses Saga’s damp forehead. Neither he nor Kanon pulls out yet. Rather fond of the warmth their lover emanates.

 

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow...” Saga grumbles faintly.

 

Kanon chuckles before he too kisses Saga’s forehead fondly.

 

“Then, it’s a great thing we don’t have any duty tomorrow, brother mine. Afterall, Aiolos and I won’t pull out any time soon.”

 

Saga splutters in embarrassment. But he doesn’t yell to his lovers to pull out, so definitely, he is not complaining and that’s what matters to both Kanon and Aiolos.

 

“Oh no we won’t. In fact, we will make sure you are filled every day and every time for the rest of our lives,” Aiolos sing-songs.

 

“WHAT?!” Saga yells.

“Because apparently, that’s what it takes to make you see that nobody here hates you or even blames you for what happened. So yeah, get used to it. Now, sleep!” Kanon rants sleepily and with that, he’s out like a light.

 

Saga sighs forlornly. He goes to stare at Aiolos pleadingly. But what he sees, stops him. Because Aiolos is now watching him, green eyes so full of love and fondness. Only for him; the traitor of Sanctuary.

 

“I love you... Saga of Gemini...”

 

_Love_ , something he yearns for so long. Love, the one thing that keeps him going even when he had to don that cursed Gemini Surplice. Love—the greatest strength that Aiolos gives him.

 

“I love you too, Aiolos of Sagittarius...”

 

He doesn’t need to hear it from Kanon. Because in the back of his mind, he knows Kanon shares the same sentiment with Aiolos. And maybe, with both of his lovers at his side, Saga can start to heal and forgive himself.

 


End file.
